


С такими друзьями...

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	С такими друзьями...

— Дэми, хочешь, я украду его для тебя? — предложил Тэш.  
— Нет! — поспешил отказаться от щедрого предложения Дэмиан.  
— Но почему нет? Роза рассказывала, что в традициях вашей расы красть тех, кто вам нравится. Ты сам говорил, что твой отец так и поступил с твоей матерью, а потом как-то всё же договорился, и они вот уже больше двух столетий вместе.  
Дэмиан подавил тяжёлый вздох. Каждый из его друзей считал своим долгом предложить помощь, невзирая на то, что он ни о чём подобном не просил.  
— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы он меня возненавидел.  
— Но ты же офицер, ты владеешь в полной мере вашим Даром. Повлияй на него. Кто сможет отказать обученному благословенному, когда он этого по-настоящему хочет?  
Дэмиан вздохнул ещё тяжелее. Так заканчивался каждый разговор вне зависимости от метода решения проблемы, с которым приходили друзья. Например, Валет, даром что светлый эльф из благородного дома, пришел с предложением найти компромат на его герцога и припереть к стене. Или Лия — вроде бы темная эльфийка и должна понимать, что никакие приворотные зелья не способны пробудить то, чего нет, а всё равно сказала, что по первому слову достанет для него запретных зелий. Вот зачем ему кукла, в которую превратится его герцог, стоит подсадить на эту дрянь? Или вариант ещё лучше: просто связать и поиметь, а там стерпится, слюбится. Но что ещё было ждать от тролля? У них либо ты женщину заломаешь, либо она тебя, а потом уже можно говорить о “чуйвствах”. Теперь Тэш…  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы Дер Сен был с тобой только по принуждению?  
Тэш оглянулся и пару минут буравил глазами широкую спину учителя, который только плечом повел под его взглядом, но так и не обернулся, а потом мрачно сказал:  
— Можно связать и самому отдаться. Иногда помогает. Пусть и не сразу.  
— Да? — удивился Дэмиан. Так вот какая кошка пробежала между ними. Вот почему Дер Сен усмехался всякий раз, когда речь заходила о том, что сильный всегда возьмёт своё. Некоторые подробности личной жизни друзей Дэмиан предпочел бы не знать.  
— Да. Попробуешь?  
— Нет. Это всё равно будет принуждение.  
Дэмиан не обманывался в характере своего раменаи. Тот неминуемо придёт в ярость и за своей злостью не заметит собственного удовольствия или проигнорирует, легко списав на слабости тела.  
— Но не может же всё быть так безнадёжно?  
Дэмиан осушил кружку пива до дна, подозвал девушку-разносчицу и попросил повторить. Тэш смотрел на него с удивительным непониманием в синих глазах, а мог бы сообразить. В конце концов, сам и сох по Дер Сену, и, похоже, результат принуждения ему тоже не пришелся по душе, недаром же Дер Сен какое-то время не приводил Тэша в таверну "У Барни". Дэмиан изрядно додумывал, но ему казалось, что в основном он точно не ошибся.  
— Это ещё не безнадёжно. Я же ещё не услышал "нет" от моего раменаи. Да и тогда не станет. — Дэмиан тепло улыбнулся Тэшу и потрепал его по плечу. — Не переживай. Отец никогда не посылает испытаний не по силе испытуемому. Так или иначе всё решится.  
Тэш помрачнел.  
— Не хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя все решилось так же, как у Меченого.  
— У нас разные истории. Его раменаи гибли, мой всего лишь не желает иметь ничего из того, что я готов ему предложить. Это несравнимо.  
Тэш вздохнул.  
— Ладно, раз тебе помощь не нужна, тогда я, пожалуй, не буду вмешиваться. Но если что — обращайся. Мы тебе привезем твоего герцога, перевязанного красного лентой, в любое место, какое только назовешь.  
Дэмиан проклял своё воображение, которое живо нарисовало Дориана, обёрнутого только шелковой лентой, и с трудом удержал на лице доброжелательный оскал.  
Положа руку на сердце, Дэмиан не знал, чего ему хочется больше: крыть почище портовых рабочих или ржать, утирая слезы ужаса. Если верить поговорке, что друзья познаются в беде, то недостатка в них Дэмиан не испытывал. Каждый был готов в силу своих умений и взглядов на жизнь помочь ему делом, оставалось только благодарить Отца, что, перед тем как действовать, они хотя бы спрашивали.  
— О, Дэми! Насилу тебя нашел.  
Меченый нарисовался рядом, своим появлением стирая неловкое молчание, повисшее между собеседниками.  
Тэш закатил глаза и фыркнул:  
— Или убить и спрятать труп.  
— Трупы — это хорошо, — жизнерадостно ответил Меченый.  
Дэмиан рассмеялся, а в следующее мгновение подавился смехом и едва не потянулся протереть глаза.  
— Тэш… Тэш? Зачем только Дер Сен так отлично его выучил. Мог бы учить похуже. И привил бы, что ли, манер. Тоже мне, взял моду исчезать посередине разговора.  
Дэмиан осмотрел таверну и заметил рыжую косу уже в другом конце зала. Одно слово — Тень! Из всех знакомых Дэмиана только Тэш, выходец из народа Теней, и сам Дер Сен могли в жаркий полдень пересечь площадь так, чтобы их никто не заметил.  
Воспользовавшись рассеянностью Дэмиана, Меченый перехватил принесенную для того кружку с пивом, выдул одним махом половину и рухнул на лавку напротив.  
— Дэми, ты мне нужен!  
— Может, и стоит воспользоваться предложением Тэша? Алекс, поимей совесть!  
— Если бы я этим занимался, давно бы по миру пошел с протянутой рукой. И вообще ты даже не успел меня выслушать, а уже пытаешься отказаться. Я, между прочим, не для себя стараюсь.  
— А на благо Островов, — покивал Дэмиан, — но, Алекс, в конечном итоге, благополучие Островов — это и твоё благо.  
— Правда прекрасно, что одно другого не исключает? Иначе бы я не смог заниматься этим на протяжении стольких лет. — Меченый пожал плечами и отпил пива. — Эх, хорошо, даже жаль уходить, но время не терпит.  
— Всего хорошего. Удачи тебе, — пожелал Дэмиан и махнул подавальщице. — А я никуда не иду.  
— Ой, брось, Дэмиан, все равно пойдешь, — хмыкнул мимо проходящий Дер Сен, хлопнул Меченого по плечу и скрылся в самом тёмном углу, где, похоже, его терпеливо дожидался клиент. Однако парень был не робкого десятка, раз рискнул сунуться в таверну вечером, когда в ней собирались все эти морды. Наверное, очень припёрло.  
Самое противное, Дер Сен был прав: Дэмиан уже согласился пойти с Алексом, неважно, куда там его в очередной раз несло, и не потому, что не умел отказывать, а просто потому, что без веской причины — не любил. К тому же действовать было гораздо лучше, чем жалеть себя. Все эти сочувствующие взгляды друзей, конечно, поднимали в нем волну тепла, но только пополам с раздражением. Он не при смерти — не о чем скорбеть!  
— Пошли. Времени и правда мало, — поторопил Меченый.  
Дэмиан легко поднялся на ноги, бросил монеты на стол и, подхватив дорожную сумку, неизменную свою спутницу в бесчисленных странствиях, вопросительно посмотрел на Меченого: мол, чего расселся?  
Дорога вывела за город, но вместо того, чтобы свернуть к дому, который уже некоторое время служил людям Меченого местом для встреч, увела правее, а потом и вовсе глубже в лес. Дэмиан не задавал вопросов. Какая разница, куда они направлялись, если хотя бы один из них знал маршрут? Да и не было смысла интересоваться. Если Алекс не сказал сразу, то и сейчас отмолчится. Спасибо, хоть не завел душеспасительной беседы. И с дурацкими предложениями о помощи тоже не лез.  
Впрочем, неудивительно: Меченый не понаслышке знал, что такое раменаир. Отец был столь щедр к нему, что одаривал его дважды, тогда как большинство их соплеменников и одним разом похвастаться не могло. Только вот с Меченым случилось как раз то самое безнадежное, на фоне чего Дэмиан не мог считать себя несчастным. Невзаимность — это не страшно. Страшно — не суметь защитить и потерять навсегда.  
— Приехали, — бросил Меченый. — Иди в дом. Я сейчас.  
Кивнув, Дэмиан спешился, мимолётно потрепал Кео, неожиданно беспокойно дергающего ушами, и взбежал по деревянным ступеням. Охотничий домик был сделан просто, но добротно. Его не только построили на совесть, но и следили за ним с усердием: не скрипнув, тяжёлая дверь неожиданно легко открылась, и Дэмиан попал сначала в сени, а потом — в комнату, да так и замер на пороге.  
На диване его ждал раменаи. Но ни разу ещё Дэмиан не был столь смущён встречей. Дориан Атрей, урождённый герцог крови, был связан так основательно, что едва ли мог позволить себе глубокий вдох, не то что помыслить о побеге.  
Дэмиан попятился и не понял, как оказался на улице.  
— Алекс!  
Кео фыркнул и мотнул головой в сторону дороги. Меченый не стал дожидаться праведного гнева друга и оставил его расхлёбывать последствия.  
— С-скотина! — прошипел Дэмиан, впервые испытывая настолько сильную жажду крови.  
Друзья спрашивали, нужна ли ему помощь в сердечных делах. Спрашивали, но, как оказалось, не все!  
Дэмиан закрыл лицо ладонью, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Едва ли стоило рассчитывать на милость его герцога. Кто знает, сколько времени тот провел связанным и в неизвестности.  
Не будь Дэмиан так сосредоточен на своих переживаниях, почуял бы неладное ещё на крыльце.  
Из дома отчётливо тянуло злостью. И гасить эту злость теперь придётся ему.  
— Десяти смертям не бывать, — пробормотал Дэмиан, убрал руку от лица, посмотрел в темнеющее небо, развернулся и решительно вошёл в дом.  
Связанный Дориан представлял из себя совсем не ту картинку, которую ещё совсем недавно рисовало Дэмиану воображение. И дело было не в верёвке, которая заменила красную ленточку, а в том, что ни разу за все время их знакомства Дэмиан не видел Дориана растрепанным. Повязка на глазах у того сидела плотно, казалось, позволяя Дэмиану собраться с мыслями и выбрать линию поведения в предстоящем непростом разговоре, однако Дориан не дал ему и шанса.  
— Наконец, соизволили явиться. — Дориан вскинул голову. — Чего вы желаете?  
Дэмиан прикусил губу. Едва ли его герцог согласится с его желаниями, доведись ему о них снова услышать. Но на секунду мысль показалась Дэмиану безумно соблазнительной.  
Дэмиан подошёл, нагнулся и просто снял повязку с глаз Дориана.  
Настороженность с окрыляющей быстротой сменилась искренним изумлением и отчётливой радостью.  
— Дэми?!  
— Добрый вечер, Дориан, — улыбнулся Дэмиан и принялся сноровисто освобождать его от веревок. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Ничего не болит?  
— Сносно. Нет, ничего…  
— Сейчас развяжу и разотру руки и ноги. Наверняка все чудовищно затекло.  
Дэмиан говорил спокойно и уверенно, но внутри не чувствовал ни того, ни другого. Ему одновременно хотелось найти Меченого и открутить ему голову за то, что поднял руку на раменаи, позаботиться о Дориане и отсрочить неприятный разговор.  
Дориан молчал, но Дэмиан не обманывался этим спокойствием. Странствия приучили его, что именно перед самой страшной грозой удивительно тихо, и сейчас вопрос был лишь в том, как скоро разразится буря. А что она будет, Дэмиан ничуть не сомневался. Он практически кожей ощущал, как густеет воздух от эмоций Дориана. Растерянность. Недоумение. Подозрение. Неуверенность. Раздражение.  
О, да, не понимать Дориан Атрей не любил почти с той же страстью, что и благословенные.  
— Дэмиан, — Дориан перехватил его руку, мешая и дальше разминать себе кисть, — я бесспорно рад вас видеть, но не могли бы вы мне объяснить, как здесь оказались?  
Под изучающим взглядом Дэмиана Дориан отпустил его руку, на что тот лишь невесело улыбнулся, а потом улыбка Дэмиана и вовсе стала беспомощной. Он посмотрел в глаза Дориану и с чувством ответил:  
— Видите ли, Дориан, среди моих друзей встречаются феерические дебилы. А как обстоят дела среди ваших?  
— В смысле? — растерялся Дориан. Он настолько не ожидал подобного поворота беседы, что позабыл о раздражении и тем более о смущении.  
— В прямом, — со звериной серьёзностью отозвался Дэмиан. — У меня много добрых друзей, которые готовы прийти мне на помощь в случае нужды. Обычно они спрашивают, нужна ли мне помощь.  
— Рад за вас. Хорошо, что спрашивают, — вежливо поддержал Дориан.  
— Да, хорошо, — протянул Дэмиан и продолжил, отрезая себе путь к отступлению: — Жаль, что не все и не всегда.  
Дориан нахмурился.  
— Вы хотите сказать… Спаситель, не верю, что я это говорю! — Дориан сощурился. — Мое похищение дело рук ваших друзей, которые без вашей на то просьбы пытались вам помочь?  
Дэмиан медленно кивнул, испытывая редкое по силе желание крепко зажмуриться.  
— Дэмиан, вы дурно себя чувствуете? — Прохладная ладонь легла на лоб Дэмиана. — Нет, жара у вас нет. Но я не понимаю… Что у вас за беда? И как мое похищение могло бы вам помочь?  
— Дориан, помните ли вы, как началось наше знакомство?  
Дориан вспыхнул. Нет, внешне его герцог, глава рода и департамента внешних дел, остался совершенно спокоен, однако умение держать себя в руках могло восхитить Дэмиана, но едва ли — обмануть. Дар бы не позволил, даже если бы Дэмиан хотел.  
— Разумеется. Такое сложно забыть.  
Дориан не мог встать, не оттолкнув Дэмиана, но если удержать тело в узде он был способен, то все остальное было вне его власти. В Дэмиана плеснуло желанием увеличить расстояние между ними, и он поднялся на ноги, а потом и вовсе отступил. Его раменаи не должен был чувствовать себя загнанным в угол зверем. По крайней мере, Дэмиан отказывался быть загонщиком.  
— Вот и я не смог забыть.  
Слова должны были прозвучать приговором, но отчего-то Дэмиан испытывал лишь облегчение. Так или иначе его путь к этому человеку длиной в пять лет должен был завершиться. Так почему бы не сейчас? У самого Дэмиана не хватало мужества начать этот разговор и не хватило бы и дальше, если бы не Меченый с его медвежьей услугой.  
Дэмиан мог бы солгать, запутать Дориана, в конце концов, заставить его забыть похищение и вернуть домой… Мог бы. Беда была в том, что не хотел: ни лгать, ни юлить, ни принуждать.  
— Дэмиан, это невозможно.  
— Спорный вопрос, — легко отозвался Дэмиан. — Дело лишь в желании. Твоём и моём.  
Дориан покачал головой.  
— Дэмиан, я считал вас другом…  
— А разве одно непременно должно исключать другое? — Дэмиан больше не улыбался — не мог, но это тоже было неплохо, потому что впервые за долгое время — совершенно честно. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Душой и телом. Ты — мой раменаи. Я люблю тебя. Чего хочешь ты?  
— Я… — Дориан замолчал. К удивлению Дэмиана не последовало ни взрыва, ни вызова на дуэль, ничего того, чего он так боялся и ждал все это время. Вместо этого Дориан лучился растерянностью, обидой и неуверенностью. — Дэмиан…  
— Да, Дориан?  
— Я не могу, — после долгой паузы ответил тот.  
Дэмиан подошёл к нему так стремительно, будто соткался из воздуха, взял Дориана за плечи и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Не можешь, но не не хочешь?  
Дориан вскинул голову, собираясь отрицать, но отчего-то только плотнее сжал губы.  
— Ответь мне, — попросил Дэмиан. — Я готов ждать, сколько скажешь, но ответь мне, чего хочешь ты? Не Империя, не церковь, не семья, а ты. Только ты.  
Дориан упёрся ладонями в грудь Дэмиана и твердо ответил.  
— Я не могу позволить себе любовника. Я не хочу.  
— Не хочешь что? — с болезненной дотошностью уточнил Дэмиан. А потом к своему удивлению почувствовал, как Дориан полыхнул мимолётным восхищением и досадой. Досадой? И, сощурившись, продолжил: — Не хочешь рисковать благополучием семьи ради того, что хочешь для себя сам?  
— Дэмиан, я говорю тебе "нет". Ты слышишь меня, благословенный?  
Меньше всего Дэмиан ожидал услышать традиционную для его народа формулу отказа. Он словно был утопающим, обретшим надежду на спасение — и в мгновение ока её лишившимся. Дэмиан отшатнулся от Дориана, но не отступил.  
— Да, — хрипло отозвался он. — Я услышал твоё "нет", раменаи. Только ответь честно на один вопрос: зачем ты разбирался в раменаире, если в твоей голове и сердце была одна лишь дружба со мной? Зачем узнавать то, что тебе не нужно, то, чего ты не хочешь и не желаешь знать?  
— Удовлетворял любопытство, — огрызнулся Дориан. Злость полыхнула так ярко, что обожгла Дэмиана, но сильнее его задело другое. Дориан его обманывал.  
— Друг мой, разве я заслужил ложь?  
Дориан зло сощурился. Ни воспитание, ни выучка не спасали его от того шторма, что бушевал в душе. Дэмиану казалось, у него в руках не человек, а раскаленные угли.  
— Почему ты решил, что я лгу?  
— А это правда? Ответь мне, и я поверю твоему слову.  
Дэмиан отказывался разжимать руки. Казалось, стоит упустить огонь, и он уже никогда не сможет согреться. Возможно, потом он не обрадуется ожогам, но сейчас было важно другое: вытащить из Дориана то, что он старательно прятал не столько от Дэмиана, сколько от себя.  
— Сначала мне было интересно все, что касалось благословенных, и я нашел упоминание вашего раменаира, а потом ты назвал меня так той ночью, и я не мог не узнать. Чем тебе помогла эта правда, благословенный?  
— Тем, что это не просто любопытство. Если бы ты просто хотел удовлетворить интерес, то спросил бы у меня, а не искал самостоятельно сведения, которые в Империи днём с огнём не сыщешь.  
Дориан молчал. Больше не отталкивал Дэмиана, не пытался отстраниться. И тот продолжил:  
— Прошу, ответь. Ты ведь знаешь, что это наш последний разговор. Я приму твое "нет" и исчезну из твоей жизни. Можно позволить себе единожды быть друг с другом честными до конца.  
— Как это — исчезнешь? — вскинулся Дориан. — Я думал… Мне сказали, что это просто поставит точку в этом вопросе.  
Дэмиан не сдержал нежной улыбки. Его раменаи был гораздо больше благословенным, чем можно было бы представить. Он хотел получить всё и сразу, притом только на тех условиях, которые его полностью бы устраивали.  
— Тебя ввели в заблуждение. Это значит, что мы разойдемся, чтобы больше никогда не встретиться.  
— Но почему? — возмутился Дориан и накрыл ладонью руку Дэмиана на своем плече. — Я не желаю прекращать наши встречи. Я хочу видеть тебя так часто, как это возможно. Слушать рассказы о твоих странствиях. Беседовать. Фехтовать. Выезжать в лес. Работать, в конце концов!  
— Потому что я не смогу быть тебе только другом.  
— Не можешь или не хочешь?  
— Не могу, — твердо ответил Дэмиан. — Все то время, что я мог, я был с тобой, но стоит остановиться, пока дурацкие идеи моих друзей не перестали казаться мне таковыми.  
— А если нет, что твои друзья могут такого уж сделать? Рискнут угрожать герцогу Атрей? Или, быть может, попытаются меня шантажировать?  
Дориан говорил с иронией, совершенно не подозревая о том, насколько метким оказалось его предположение. Не дрогнуть лицом Дэмиану удалось с большим трудом.  
— Не они, так я выкину какую-нибудь дичь, которая испортит твою добрую память обо мне. А мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты вспоминал моё имя с ненавистью.  
Дориан протестующе вскинулся, но Дэмиан приложил пальцы к его губам, прося о молчании.  
— Теперь, зная всё, ты уверен в своем “нет”?  
Дориан проглотил протест, но продолжил молчать и после того, как Дэмиан убрал руку от его губ. Дэмиан терпеливо ждал и дождался ровно того ответа, который предполагал.  
— Да. Я не могу рисковать семьёй. И я не могу оставить семью.  
Дэмиан зажмурился на секунду — это было совсем не то “нет”, которое могло бы поставить точку. В этом “нет” было слишком много от “может быть”. И вместе с тем это было самое честное признание, которое Дэмиан мог бы получить от герцога этой проклятой Империи! “Не может” значит “не хочет”. Это осталось принять.  
— Я услышал тебя, — повторил Дэмиан и осторожно отстранился. — Несмотря на наше расставание, знай, я все равно рад, что мы встретились. Прощай, Дориан Атрей.  
Дэмиан и не знал, что в нем может быть столько силы духа, чтобы отступить, чтобы развернуться и дойти до двери, чтобы…  
— Постой. Дэмиан, ты не можешь уйти, не исполнив обещание.  
Дэмиан обернулся и едва не расхохотался — его герцогу стоило строить карьеру не дипломата, а инквизитора! Нервы тот тянул просто мастерски.  
— Какое обещание?  
— Как какое? — наигранно удивился Дориан и решительно шагнул к нему. За собственной болью Дэмиан едва слышал чужие чувства, но отчаянная решимость и отчётливый страх пробились через шторм в душе. Дэмиан не успел удивиться, когда Дориан взял его лицо в ладони и серьезно сказал: — Как же, помнится, ты грозился показать, что такое настоящие поцелуи!  
И поцеловал. Неуклюже, ошеломляюще.  
Дэмиан даже не понял, что надо ответить. Его словно огрело пыльным мешком, да так сильно, что потемнело в глазах. Следующее, что Дэмиан осознал: Дориан в его объятиях, он прижал его к себе, да так сильно, что было непонятно, как только ребра не затрещали, а Дориан шептал, сдавленно, но твердо:  
— Я не могу тебя себе позволить здесь, в Империи, но хочу, слышишь, хочу. Будь ты проклят! Хочу говорить с тобой, прикасаться к тебе хочу. Я всё хочу.  
Дориан всё говорил и говорил, а Дэмиану больше всего хотелось убедиться, что всё происходит наяву. Может, он надрался так, как никогда в жизни, и сейчас валяется в бреду. Но нет, Дориан под руками был настоящим, и Дэмиан цеплялся за него.  
Дориан ткнулся в Дэмиана, спрятал лицо и глухо продолжил:  
— Я не могу позволить тебя здесь, в Империи, только редкие встречи за её пределами. Я не знаю, насколько долгими и частыми будут наши свидания, но я хочу, чтобы они были. — Дориан сжал Дэмиана в руках, будто не один Дэмиан боялся, что другой исчезнет, стоит только разомкнуть объятия. — Довольно ли тебе будет того, что я готов тебе дать?  
— Да! — выпалил Дэмиан. — Конечно, да.  
Он ощущал себя пьяным, словно приговорённый к повешению, которого спасла не милость судей, а оборвавшаяся верёвка. Даже в этой проклятой Империи таким счастливчикам дают второй шанс. Быть может, ему повезет не меньше?  
— Уверен? Я же ничего не могу тебе пообещать.  
— А разве ты уже не дал мне обещание?  
Дориан вскинул голову, посмотрел в глаза и выпалил:  
— Но как же?! Ты любишь меня, а я… я только готов время от времени встречаться. Я не могу уехать с тобой навсегда, не могу пообещать, что через год или два мне всё ещё будут нужны наши встречи! Я не могу дать тебе ровным счётом ничего! И ты всё равно считаешь, что оно того стоит? Что тебе будет довольно?  
Дэмиан не стерпел — поцеловал. И от того, что замерший на мгновение Дориан ему все же ответил, Дэмиан едва не позабыл о том, что хотел сказать.  
— Конечно, я буду хотеть большего. Но хотеть не значит быть недовольным тем, что имеешь. Ты со мной — это гораздо лучше, чем я без тебя. Ты ведь почему-то тоже не хочешь остаться ни с чем.  
Дориан замер, а потом беспомощно ткнулся в Дэмиана, пряча лицо.  
— Я не готов терять тех, кто стал мне дорог. Не из-за заветов Церкви, не из-за воспитания.  
— Дориан…  
— Нет, дай мне сказать, что я понял, боясь тебя потерять. Страх, знаешь ли, хорошо заставляет думать, а не прятать голову в песок. — Дориан замолчал, но Дэмиан его не торопил, держал в руках и терпеливо ждал. Теперь ожидание казалось не мукой, а приправой. И Дориан не разочаровал. — Пока ты мотался по дорогам, я много думал о тебе, о нас, о том, что для меня по-настоящему ценно. И решил, что безопасность семьи превыше всего. А мне хватит и малого — твоей дружбы. Но ты сказал “нет”, и я понял, что ты мне важен, и если есть хоть малый шанс сохранить семью и получить тебя, то я готов рискнуть. Я хочу знать, как это — прикасаться без оглядки.  
— Рио… — с нежностью позвал Дэмиан. — Ты понимаешь, что это не называется дружбой?  
— Да, думаю, да. Просто признаваться страшно. — Дориан поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза. — Уверен, что тебе нужен такой трус?  
Дэмиан мягко коснулся губ, а потом шепнул:  
— Позволь мне показать тебе то, что ты сейчас поднимаешь в моей душе.  
Дэмиан дождался кивка и принялся неторопливо снимать щиты, насыщая своим присутствием этот дом. Оголтелая нежность. Беспримесное счастье. Изумление. Восторг. Гордость. Желание. Всё то, что пряталось, обволокло Дориана. Тот судорожно вздохнул, сжал инстинктивно руки, словно боялся потерять равновесие, но взгляда не отвел.  
— Ты так ярко чувствуешь, — с трудом проговорил Дориан, погладил по щеке и сам — сам! — потянулся и поцеловал Дэмиана, а потом выдохнул ему в губы: — Это пугает. Я так не могу.  
— Так и не надо, — тихо ответил Дэмиан и набросил на себя щиты, не все, лишь часть, чтобы позволить Дориану дышать свободнее. — Надо так, как хочется тебе.  
— Дашь мне время? — попросил Дориан.  
— Сколько захочешь. Позволишь вопрос?  
Дориан рассмеялся, выплескивая со смехом напряжение и неуверенность.  
— Раньше тебе не требовалось моё разрешение, чтобы поступать куда более дерзко! Смелее, благословенный.  
— Скажи, откуда ты всё-таки узнал, что ты — мой раменаи? О какой ночи ты говоришь?  
Сначала Дориан не на шутку растерялся, а потом мягко улыбнулся:  
— Помнишь, этой зимой ты, будучи в столице, свалился с высокой температурой?  
Пришло время Дэмиана теряться. Он помнил и как болел, и как писал письмо Дориану о том, что их встреча отменяется, и как валялся в бреду более суток, прежде чем жар пошел на убыль, но это никак не способствовало пониманию. Если только…  
— Мне не приснилось. Ты всё же приезжал ко мне тогда и был со мной, пока я метался в горячке.  
Дориан кивнул и, будто бы этого было мало, добавил:  
— Да. Ты позабыл отправить мне письмо, и я по нашему уговору приехал в срок. Ты болел, и я не мог оставить тебя одного.  
— И я проболтался.  
— Да. Ты звал раменаи. И я бы подумал, что это о ком-то другом, но моё имя звучало так же часто, как и твои сбивчивые признания в любви.  
Дэмиан давно позабыл, что такое краснеть, но сейчас щекам стало отчаянно жарко. Герой-любовник!  
— Не так себе я представлял признание тебе в любви.  
— Поверь мне, я тоже и представить не мог, что услышу.  
— Но ты не ушел, пока я не заснул, да? — уточнил Дэмиан, смутно помнящий события той ночи, которые наутро он принял за сон, и, дождавшись кивка, спросил: — Почему?  
— Говорю же, я не мог тебя оставить. Ты — мой друг. — Дориан погладил Дэмиана по щеке и серьезно добавил: — Тогда твои признания уже не вызывали во мне столько протеста, как раньше. Я же говорю, я много думал о тебе и о себе, и о том, что в твоем присутствии подчас я испытываю такие желания, которые в Империи ведут по одной дороге — на костер. После твоего признания я понял, что мне надо во всём разобраться и что-то решить. И теперь мы там, где мы есть.  
— Меня всё устраивает, — отозвался Дэмиан, которому очень хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку и проверить снова, что он не бредит и происходящее ему не снится. Ведь в том давнем горячечном сне Дэмиан отчетливо помнил: Дориан его один раз поцеловал. Мимолетно, коротко. Слов Дэмиан не запомнил, но мягкие интонации врезались в память. Это был один из тех снов, которыми он безмерно дорожил. Теперь, как оказалось, вовсе не сон.  
Дориан мягко отстранился, поправил на себе одежду, потер запястья и буднично сообщил:  
— Меня, в целом, тоже, кроме того, что меня похитили твои друзья.  
— Я их не просил, — запротестовал Дэмиан.  
— Доказывай теперь. И я требую репарации.  
Дэмиан поднял бровь, гадая, что на уме у его раменаи. Тем более теперь, когда он совершенно успокоился и взял себя в руки.  
— Через месяц будут праздники. Адриан собирается отмечать со своими приятелями-гвардейцами. Элиза упросила отпустить её к подруге. Белла планирует сиять на балах, и я могу найти того, кто будет её сопровождать на эти мероприятия. Так что…  
— Так что? — повторил Дэмиан, боясь надеяться, что правильно понял то, на что намекал Дориан.  
Дэмиан предпочел показаться лишний раз недогадливым, чем допустить ошибку, особенно теперь, когда его жизнь сделала резкий поворот и, казалось, стала налаживаться.  
— Так что я никому особо не буду нужен.  
— И чем же мне тогда компенсировать неудобства?  
Дэмиан подошел к Дориану, подхватил руку и поцеловал запястье с внутренней стороны. Пальцы дрогнули, но руку тот не отдернул, только посмотрел так, что сердце Дэмиана забилось сильнее в сто крат.  
— Благословенный, смелее, покажи мне мир за пределами Империи.  
Дориан говорил о мире, но смотрел такими завороженными глазами, что понял бы и лишенный Дара Отца человек: речь шла не о мире за пределами Империи. Речь шла исключительно о нем, Дэмиане Гростере. Платить таким образом Дэмиан Гростер готов был всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Дэмиан поцеловал запястье Дориана ещё раз, обещая без слов, что так и будет.

[art by Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
